Ageless
by Audacious Blue
Summary: Just a small drabble in Aqua's P.O.V whilst in the Realm Of Darkness


Just a small drabble of my interpretation of Aqua's P.O.V while in the realm of darkness. You know the drill. Read and Review

Disclaimer: I sadly, dont own any of the Kingdom Hearts series or any of its characters those rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

><p>Time seems endless when there is no light. Wandering the darkness, feet carrying you somewhere, but feeling as if your getting nowhere. Hope seems lost but you cant seem to give up completely, still searching for that last speck of light.<p>

I cant remember what light looks like. A distant part of me can recall warmth seeping with a lazy ease into my bones, letting a drunken haze of euphoria settle my feet carry me along the blackened road, I cant help but wonder where we went wrong. It seemed only last night that we stood beneath the wide expanse of stars, laughing,carefree. A night where all troubles just melted away. It seemed impossible that after such a beautiful night that so many troubles would arise and tear us last night beneath those stars is a memory i will always cherish and along with the memories of the good times we had together, will be that last speck of light that the darkness will never steal away from me.

I sigh as I continue walking down the winding path,stopping to take a quick glance around before berating myself.

"Its not like theres anything to see" I mutter derisively before continuing on my way. Its been like this for as long as I can remember. I can't actually tell how long I've been wandering aimlessly in the darkness. The hours and days have no meaning or purpose in a world without light.I wonder morbidly if this was it for me,the final expedition of a warrior of the light who fell from grace only to end up in the shadows, was this truly the end?

I was always told that without light darkness cannot exist, that darkness is only hate and rage and can darken even the most strongest of lights,that light must always conquer , these teachings seem to become more foolish and blindsided with each step I take. Arent darkness and light equal? Like two sides of the same coin? Through this never ending struggle I've learned that you cannot destroy darkness with light, for strong rays of light produce darker shadows. They must learn to co-exist and you in turn must learn how to keep the peace between them because, when one becomes more prominent than the other, there is no balance and anarchy reigns down upon those who fight to keep that balance .

I was one of these peacekeepers,I still am I suppose. I dedicated my life into ridding the world of evil and trying to make good prosper, taking out those who upset the balance. I spent my life training harder and harder to get better, working myself until I collapsed from sheer exhaustion. However it seemed no matter how hard I tried, or how many places I visited, or even how many people i helpd that darkness continued to thrive. Lurking behind every corner with its malicious smiles and conniving words, tempting the weak hearted with the promise of infinite power, only to steal their light and bask in their corruption. The seeds of darkness were planted in every heart, growing into a deadly ivy, poisoning their heart from the inside was my job to help these people, to show them the light, to suck out the poison and to expect nothing in return.

Not wanting to find out if what darkness did to those who moved too slowly, I continue walking down the path, passing three boulders I swear I've passed before.

The darkness never interested me. Not once did i question the power it held. It was only until one of my close friends started drifting closer and closer to the dark depths that i realised how suave and potent darkness can seemed the closer he got to darkness, the further apart we drifted and it was only at the end we realised how important our friendship was. But the darkness took him, and I had followed. I chased him whilst falling, hoping to catch him and drag him back to the light, but there was no time. I sacrificed my freedom so he could live his life amongst the light, to win back the heart he had so foolishly lost.

I want to go back to the days when there was no lies between us. When we were an unbreakable team who complemented each other perfectly. The times when we were together. Those days spent lying under the warm,summer sun smiling and laughing as we traded jokes and stories seem so far away now. Looking back they seem to be from another life, where everything was O.K and the only worries we had where if we late to a lesson with Master Eraqus. Now, its as if the worlds problems have settled its weight upon our shoulders.

A hopeless feeling settles upon me as I remember where I am. I frown softly and squint to see whats at the end of the road. Nothing. Just darkness. I sigh and start to continue walking when I spot movement out of the corner of my eye.I quickly turn and stare at the spot where I had seen something. A shadowy figure emerged from the darkness, its massive figure easily towering over my small frame. Out of reflex i called upon the keyblade which was once Master Eraqus'.I grit my teeth as its golden eyes layed upon me, a shiver going up my spine. Another movement caught my eye and i spun in time to see another two shadowy figures rise from the depths. All three of them had such a terrible darkness, a putrid feeling that went straight into my core.I glance around me and look at my masters former keyblade before sighing and de-summoning it.

"Maybe I, should fade into the darkness too" I mummur quietly watching with bated breath as it rears its enormous fist back, ready to strike me dead. I wait for the hit, but it never comes. I watched amazed as two comet like lights struck the three figures, making them fade once again into the inky black. I stare and gasp in surprise as i recognise the objects creating the light, Ventus's and Terra's keyblades. I smile softly then jump slightly in shock as i lifted my hands to my mouth

"I almost forgot how to smile" I say, lips quirking upwards. I quickly search my pockets for the charm i had made for the three of us. Upon finding it i lift it out of my pocket and grasp it firmly in my hand. I close my eyes as i remember all the people i've met, helped and even befriended.

"Right, there is always a way" I say determindly sttaring down the darkness with new found hope,

There is no one to blame except me. My actions have led me here,this dense,souless place where time does not exist nor matter. I have no regrets, i just hope that one day I will be able to see them again. Ven...Terra this place is so dark,so cold and lifeless. But if this is what it takes to save you from the darkness then so be it. For both for you, I will wander these dead,empty caverns for eternity. I wont lose my light, as long as i know that there is still hope for us, the darkness will never have me.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 1020<p>

Again R and R please.


End file.
